


Colds

by Imladris



Category: The Hobbit, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, fluuuuff, post-BotFA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3305282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imladris/pseuds/Imladris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili and Reader cuddle in bed, drinking tea. Who knew catching a cold could be a positive thing after all?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colds

As you placed your feet on the cold stone floor and slowly raised yourself from the bed, you felt as if the world started spinning and immediately placed your head in your hands as you mentally ordered yourself to regain control of your balance. When you had done so, you found your slippers and put on your robe. Yawning, you made your way over to the fireplace with heavy eyelids where you had asked a maid to boil some water for you.

You coughed a little as you poured some of the water in a large cup, and put two spoons of thyme, which Oín had brought for you, in it. You slowly made your way back to the warm embrace of your bed and placed your cup of tea on the bedside table. Just when you did that, you heard the large wooden doors of your chamber open.

“Fíli?” you asked, not sure if it was truly him. He had a meeting in Dale which he needed to attend. You heard a soft grumble and recognised the voice of your husband. When he entered the bedchamber you saw how pale he looked, his nose red and eyes watery. You gasped and briskly walked over to him to help him out of his leather coat until the only thing he wore was his brown tunic.

“I didn’t feel as bad this morning, but it worsened during the day and Uncle relieved me of my duties for today.” he mumbled, his nose clearly stuffy. You ushered him to your bed and covered him in all warm sheets and blankets which had been provided for you due to your cold, and now clearly your husband too. You worriedly looked at him, blaming yourself. “It is not your fault…” he said and smiled weakly.

“Mahal! You’re even worse than I am! I should’ve stayed away from you yesterday…” Fíli smiled and coughed then gladly accepted the cup of tea which you handed him. You left him in your warm bed to go fetch some water in case he had a fever. On your way back to your husband you snatched a clean cloth of a soft material out of the bathroom. Fíli smiled as you entered the room, once again, with a worried expression and started to fuss over him. You wet down the cloth with the cold water and dabbed at his forehead with it.

After Fíli had told you to top fussing, you swiftly made yourself another cup of tea, since the one you made first you gave to the blonde and apparently very ill dwarf. Making your way back to the bed, your husband pulled away the covers and motioned for you to sit down next to him. When you did so, you felt the warmth radiate from the crown prince and smiled.

“Mahal, you will have to stay home tomorrow too, Fíli!” you shook your head but your husband only smiled and let out a deep chuckle. He put his arm around you and dragged you closer. As you both sipped on your tea you felt calm and at ease. For a few minutes at least, you knew. Thyme made you cough to get the infection out of your body faster.

“I don’t see anything negative about that. I’ll get to spend time with you, will I not, love?” You sighed and nodded, figuring he was right. “I love you,” you whispered. “Hardly any new information…” he retorted and you laughed out loud, letting out small coughs as you did so. When you had drunk up most of your tea you leaned into Fíli which made him, in turn, lean into the headboard and you very soon found yourself in an even more comfortable position.

You could feel the beads of his mustache on your cheek and praised its cool temperature. Fili endearingly ran his fingers through your hair, stopping every now and then at the courtship braid he had put in it. When you had both druk up your tea, you lay down in bed, your head tucked under his chin and resting on his chest, a tired smile played at your lips as you felt the vibrations of Filis small and very frequent coughs. The rhythmic beat of his heart, coughs as well, and the soft words he whispered in your ear made you fall asleep, no doubt dreaming about your husband; the golden prince of Erebor.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an imagine from imaginexhobbit. Hope you liked it! :)


End file.
